A SPARTAN Digimon!
by Frost the Arctic Fox
Summary: What if a James Saito Sinnach wasn't from the Digidestineds Universe but from the Tamers? What happens if his Digimon partner is a Marinemon? And is Rika's childhood friend RikaxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue - A Little reunion at Shinjuku

* * *

><p><strong>What if a James Saito Sinnach wasn't from the Digidestineds Universe but from the Tamers?<strong>

**What happens if his Digimon partner is a Marinemon?**

* * *

><p>In a foggy area alone Devimon is looking around paranoid as his eyes kept darting left and right as he walk around.<p>

"Come out you cowards!" Devimon cried looking around.

"A coward eh?" A filtered voice was heard making Devimon spin around to find the owner of the voice.

"He called us a coward!" Another filtered voice was heard making Devimon spin around to find the second owner of the voice.

"Lets show him eh?" The Same filtered voice was heard making Devimon spin around to see the owner of the voice.

The speaker is a man wearing what looks like Hi-tech armor with a Tactical vest and a en-closed helmet colored with MARPAT woodland pattern. (HALO ODST Standard Armor concept)

Next to him is a Person like digimon wearing what looks like muscles with armor plating and tactical vest and helmet with a gas mask. (Crysis 2 USMC Nanosuit)

"Lets do this." The Hi-tech armored man said as he loads a FN F2000 Tactical with AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic and an FN GL-1 grenade launcher.

"Yeah." The Digimon said as he loads a FN F2000 with FN GL-1 grenade launcher.

They both split making Devimon confuse as they attack from both sides.

**"MARKSMEN SHOT: HIGH POWER ROUNDS!"** The Digimon shouted as his weapon fired a bright red lance at Devimon making him shout in pain.

"Oi! Devil wannabe!" Shouted the soldier as he fired a couple of rounds towards Devimon's chest.

**"DEATH HAND!"** Devimon shouted hitting the Digimon making him flew a few feet away.

"Digi-modify! Power activate!" The Hi-tech armored man shouted as he slashes a Digimon Card on his D-Ark after his partner got thrown like a rag doll.

The Digimon went back up and aimed his weapon.

**"HIGH POWER SHOT: DATA DESTRUCTION ROUNDS!"** The Digimon shouted firing a big bright laser lance hitting Devimon deleting him instantly.

"You OK Marinemon?" The Hi-tech armored man asked the Digimon now known as Marinemon.

"I'm fine. How about you James?" Marinemon asked as the digital field disappear and the area to be shown surrounded by Humvees and Strykers.

"Just great." The Hi-tech armored man now known as James said as he open his helmet to show his face a boy with spiky brown hair, light tan skin with a grey steel in his right eye and a dark red in his left eye.

"Where next?" Marinemon asked as they walked away from the scene.

"Shinjuku Tokyo, Japan." James smiled at Marinemon as they enter a Humvee leaving the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Shinjuku Tokyo, Japan<strong>

It's a bright sunny day in Shinjuku the skies are blue and clear and the city looks peaceful.

A girl with fair skin, purple eyes, and ginger shoulder-length hair worn up in a ponytail held by a blue hair tie wearing a a white buttoned shirt, under a gray buttoned jacket with the Kagurazaka Girls' Academy's crest, a golden harp in a brown background, in the left side of the chest and a pocket on each side, a black skirt, black socks, and black shoes this is Rika Nonaka the Digimon Ice Queen.

"Promise that we'll stay for the sunset, And when the moon shines through the darkness, We can find the path that leads us home, And on the way you'll...maybe...sing me a song." Someone started to sing.

Rika is walking home after school while walking she heard some one singing a song not just any song but her song! Making her ran towards the sound.

"Promise that you always will be there, Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared." The song continued.

"Help me stand up tall if I fall down, Make me laugh away all my bluest days!" The song became louder.

"How could you promise you always would be there? Why'd you have to go away somewhere? Every morning into every night." The song became softer.

"Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky? Am I all alone, or standing in your light? I wish that I could...maybe...sing you a song...tonight." The song became clearer as she neared the sound.

"You promised me we'd stay for the sunset." The song ended as she turn to see a boy wearing a Khaki Polo shirt with the Eagle, Globe, and Anchor of the Marine Corps on the right chest pocket with MARPAT woodland pattern Tactical Combat Pants with a Utility Belt with olive green pouches and hidden in a small olive green pouch is a D-Ark.

"Who are you how do you know that song!" Rika demanded the boy hoping it's not a stalker but her old friend.

"What no Hello Sai-kun nice to see you again anymore Ri-chan?" James asked looking at his childhood friend in disappointment.

"Sai-kun. Sai-kun your back!" Rika shouted before running towards him and crush him in a bear hug while sobbing a bit.

"Yeah I'm back Ri-chan, I'm back for good." James smiled softly as he return the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Bio:<strong>

**Name:** James Saito Shinnach

**Parents:** John Saito Shinhach and Alexandra Shinnhach

**Born: **1 September 2000

**Age:** 13

**Nationality:** Dual American and Japanese Citizenship

**Allegiance:** United Nations**  
><strong>

**Fromer Service/branch:** United States Marine Corps

**Service/branch:** United Nations Cyber Command

**Years of service:** 2006 - Present

**Rank:** Captain

**Personalities:** A Kind and strict person, cold to his enemies he is a great commander who look after subordinates and friends, he values teamwork and friendship.

His Childhood friend is Rika Nonaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this AU story this is when I though hey why just the Digidestineds why not the Tamers to?<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Digimon Digimon everywhere even in Shinjuku!

* * *

><p><strong>What if a James Saito Sinnach wasn't from the Digidestineds Universe but from the Tamers?<strong>

**What happens if his Digimon partner is a Marinemon?**

* * *

><p>After the reunion James is at home reading some reports with Marinemon when suddenly.<p>

They noticed the Data stream that erupted forth like a fountain in the city.

"WHAT THE HECK!" James shouted looking out the window with Marinemon who is out of uniform. (Looks like a Random Ranger form Modern Warfare)

"A Digimon just Bio-Merge." Marinemon said calmly while looking at the Data stream.

"Either a Tamer's partner or a wild one." James muttered as the Data stream disappear.

"A Tamer's partner." Marinemon said as they went back in.

"May be a new ally." James replied as he continue to read the reports.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"There's a Digimon battle at the park." Marinemon said as they walk down the road towards the park they wont start school two days anyway so.

"Lets go." James said as they walk towards the park as the Battle is happening.

They went to an empty area and wore their uniforms and continue to the Battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"Stop it." Henry said as Renamon stopped her attack and landed next to Guilmon and Takato.

"It's you." Said Takato

"It's me, it's him, and aren't you happy to see us?" Said Terriermon as he ran towards Takato and Guilmon.

"Another Digimon? Ok this is getting just a little to weird. They are popping up everywhere." Said Rika

"You look pretty good there at the end. Though didn't you feel silly rolling around in the dirt like that?" Asked Terriermon to Renamon

"It is not very smart to mouth off to someone bigger than you Terriermon" Said Henry.

"Henry. Momentai!" Said Terriermon as he took up a little dancing stance.

"You take it easy. What are your Digimon fighting about anyway? Said Henry looking at them.

"That is a dumb question. I am challenging him to a battle so that Renamon can get stronger." Said Rika as she smirked.

"Plus what else are Digimon supposed to do?" Asked Rika

"Whatever they want to do. They are not fighting machines and they are not are slaves or pets either. They are our friends you know. They just want to do the same sort of things we do." Replied Henry

"Really? So how do you handle a rouge Digimon then?" A filtered voice asked making everyone look at 2 person on a hill.

One person would say the one of the kid is a Halo fan when.

"I sense a Digimon." Renamon said to Rika as Guilmon went feral and growled at the duo.

"Where?" Rika asked as she look around.

"The second person in the Uniform is a Digimon." Renamon said as everyone look at Marinemon.

"Yo I'm Marinemon." Marinemon greeted as the Rika pullout her D-Ark and scan him.

"Marinemon Ultimate, Virus Busters, Vaccine, Virus Busters watch out he can use any weapons as deadly as his default weapon." Rika read her D-Ark as Marinemon chuckled.

"So true." Marinemon said.

"Well Renamon wants to fight and for that matter so do I." Said Rika as Renamon and her began to walk away.

"She sure is harsh." Said Takato.

"Well she is the 'ICE' Queen." James said as stress the word ice then he started to walk away. "Come on Marinemon we need to go."

Marinemon just wave goodbye to the rest as they walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"Over there!" James shouted as the speed the Humvee through rush hour traffic with the sirens on arriving at a parking garage they saw something that is not surprising.

Gargomon is shooting bullets around the parking lot at random.

It then became apparent that he could not control his powers and went berserk.

He blew up a few cars while walking around.

"STOP FIRING NOW!" James ordered as he aimed his Rifle at the out of control Gargomon.

Gragomon kept firing hitting the Humvee door that James use for cover.

"Heh Gargomon. Terriermon's Champion level form! What a difference. His attack is "Gargo laser" whatever that means. Huh?" Said Rika out loud as she read her digivice while hiding behind a pillar.

She then looked towards Gargomon and saw him staring at her.

_"I have to stop that little gun bunny before he hurts Rika!"_ Renamon and James both thought as Renamon jumped on top of the newly transformed Digimon.

"Way to go Renamon now is your chance!" Said Rika as she watched Renamon holding Gargomon from behind.

"She doesn't realize what is going on" Said Renamon.

"This is just so wrong!" Said Henry.

Gargomon was now shooting up at Renamon who had now taken to running around.

"It is like he was never Terriermon at all." Said Henry.

"Uh oh." Said Takato as he saw Gargomon close in on Rika who now had her back to the wall.

At this point James could see Rika panicking and went in to rescue her.

"Rika no!" Yelled Renamon as she ran towards her tamer

"Guilmon help her!" Yelled Takato but the dinosaur Digimon was to far away as he ran towards Gargomon.

At this point Gargomon raised up his arm and prepared to shoot Rika at point blank in the face when all of the sudden James uses his body as a shield to cover Rika.

**"GARGO LASERS!"** Gargomon shouted as he open fire hitting James numerous times as he shake form all the shots hitting him.

"Shit now or never!" Marinemon shouted as he aimed his rifle, **"MARKSMEN: SHOT DEDIGIVOLE ROUND!"** Marinemon shouted as he fired a Bright Green Lance hitting Gargomon.

Gargomon was hit and flung away form James and Rika turning back to Terriermon unconscious.

Rika was staring at the Hi-Tech armored man who used his body to protect her.

James is now in pain and now has lost feeling to his entire body to the pain and without Gargomon shooting him nothing is keeping him upright so he fell backwards in front of Rika.

"JAMES!" Marinemon shouted as he ran towards his partner pulling Rika out of her stupor when she heard the name.

_"Impossible it's not him."_ Rika thought as she look at Marinemon pulling the Helmet off showing Rika his face.

"SAI-KUN!" Rika shouted as he kneel beside him.

"He's find just unconscious." Marinemon stated before going to Henry who is checking Terriermon.

"Henry train your Digimon this is the problem without training." Marinemon stared at Henry who nodded as Rika, Renamon and Takato loads James into the humvee while Guilmon sniff at him.

"Will he be OK?" Rika asked as Marinemon went in the Driver seat.

"He'll be find he went through worst that this." Mairemon said before heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day in School<strong>

"Class meet the new student." Miss Assaji said as the door open.

James entered the class showing the students what was he wearing a Khaki Polo shirt with the Eagle, Globe, and Anchor of the Marine Corps on the right chest pocket with MARPAT woodland pattern Tactical Combat Pants with a Utility Belt with olive green pouches and hidden in a small olive green pouch is a D-Ark and Combat boots.

"Kon'nichiwa my name is James and I hope to meet you better." James bowed at the class.

While Takato stare at James looking at him.

_"No Way!"_ Takato though as James took a seat in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of this chapter any comments or any ideas you want to add?<strong>

**Please Read and Review please**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Gorilamon, King Kong is coming!

* * *

><p><strong>What if a James Saito Sinnach wasn't from the Digidestineds Universe but from the Tamers?<strong>

**What happens if his Digimon partner is a Marinemon?**

* * *

><p>After yesterdays incident James still feels sore form Gargomon shooting him.<p>

_"Lucky I was wearing the Mark 15 Combat suit not the M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet or the M3 Pattern Personal Armor the markers must be a Aliens movie fan luckily it got some halo in it."_ James though about yesterdays incident.

Then school bells chimed as the end of the rare half-day ringed in, allowing the students free reign for the rest of the afternoon.

James exited the school as a Humvee pulls right beside him.

"Hey!" Marinemon shouted as James enter the Humvee.

"Thanks for the right." James said as he turn on the back and change to the Mark 15 Combat suit.

"Whats going on?" James asked Marinemon who pushed a button on the computer.

"There's a Digimon trying to Bio-merge." Marinemon said as the Hi-Tech computer shows the anomaly

"You know something." James asked Marinemon.

"What?" Asked Marinemon

"You want to test the new toys?" James asked with a smirk.

"HELL YA!" Marinemon shouted as the Humvee continue down the road when suddenly.

"LOOK!" James shouted looking at a Digital field chasing something.

"What the what you don't see that everyday." Marinemon said.

"After that Digital field!" James said as Marinemon turn on the sirens and chase the Digital field.

After chasing it they reach construction site.

James and Marinemon are now wearing their uniforms.

"Move in." James said as they walk into the unknown only to see Guilmon and Terriermon fighting a Gorillamon.

At another view Gorillamon is winning against Guilmon and Terriermon when suddenly.

**"MARKSMEN SHOT: HIGH POWER ROUNDS!"** Gorillamon shouted in pain as bright red lance hit him on the side.

Gorillamon roar as at the every edge of the digital field is James and Marinemon the later's weapon smoking.

"FREEZE YOU BIG APE!" James shouted as he aim his rifle a M41A Pulse Rifle with Tri-Rail system, ACOG Sight and AN/PEQ-15 laser designator.

"YEAH BABY KONG STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Marinemon shouted at Gorillamon as he also aim the same weapon as James.

"Did they just-." Takato sweatdropped as he asked Henry who also sweatdropped.

"Yep they just insulted Gorillamon." Henry said as he look at the scene.

Gorillamon roar as he aimed his arm cannon at the duo who split making Gorillamon confuse.

"Oi!" Gorillamon look at James, "EAT Lead!" James shouted as he open fire.

Gorillamon fired at James but he jumped out of the way utterly vaporized a large crater into existence where he just stood.

**"MARKSMEN SHOT: TAKE DOWN ROUNDS!" **Marinemon shouted as a burst of bright red lance hit Gorillamon who howled in pain but blast Marinemon away.

"We need to help them!" Takato look at the battle as Gorillamon is now firing rapidly at James who is dogging left and right.

"I can't believe we're all out of cards!" said Henry.

"Unless," he spied the training card that Kazu had given Takato, "of course!"

"What this thing?" Takato asked. "But it's just a training card. What will that do?"

"Just watch and learn," Henry said, holding up the card.

"Terriermon, time for a little resistance. Digi-modify, training grips activate!" he swiped the card through his Digivice and a pair of steel grips appeared on Terriermon's ears.

"Now I get it with the training grips on he's too tangled up to fight." Takato said.

"Ha!" Guilmon shouted, slashing down with his claws.

He hit Gorillamon on top of the head, and knocked him to the floor.

"TERRIER TORNADO!" Terriermon said, generating a tiny tornado by spinning his ears around like a propeller.

Gorillamon roared as he flew into the air, and then slammed into the construction site floor.

"Well, what goes up must come down." he quipped.

"Uh? I don't think he like the ride." Guilmon said, unable to fathom the idea that Gorillamon was already getting back to his feet.

The great ape was shaking in anger, and used his brute strength to snap the training grips from around his arms and chest.

"That is one tough monkey," James said as Gorillamon pointed his energy canon at the Digimon and their tamers as he tried to find an extra magazine.

"Bunny blast!" Terriermon said, spouting pellets of hot air from his mouth. They entered the energy canon and it exploded.

Gorillamon barely had enough time to register what had happened before he too burst into tiny red particles of data.

"Wait!" Henry called. "Terriermon, I don't want you to absorb his data!"

"Oh. Can I at least do a little victory dance?" Terriermon asked. "Can I?"

Takato grinned in amusement and James shook his head at the antics.

"So, tell me something," Takato said, looking at Henry "What happened to Gorillamon's data? Did it just disappear?"

"I dunno." James shrugged as He and Marinemon walk back towards the humvee.

"Me either," Henry said. "Hopefully it just went back to the other side."

* * *

><p><strong>United Nations Cyber Command Japanese Station Shinjuku, Tokyo Japan<strong>

"There's more Digimon bio-merging in Shinjuku than the rest of the world." James said as he look at the screen.

"I know." A gruff voice said beside him a 4 star General also looking at the screen.

"I've got a bad feeling later." James said.

"Don't worry we're near by you need help just holler at us." The General said.

"I know but this feeling is just to strong." James said as he walk home.

"I know that feeling boy." The General muse to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of this chapter any comments or any<strong> ideas** you want to add?**

**Please Read and Review please or I'll delete this story or abandon it for the lack of reviews**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Dream a Little Dream

* * *

><p><strong>What if a James Saito Sinnach wasn't from the Digidestineds Universe but from the Tamers?<strong>

**What happens if his Digimon partner is a Marinemon?**

* * *

><p>After yesterdays battle James is now looking at his school soccer field with an eye twitch.<p>

_'If this is a prank I'm not laughing.'_ James thought as he look at the soccer field.

All the commotion was actually because someone had drawn chalk lines all over the soccer field.

"I bet it's a prank by the hopscotch team. All that hopping has scrambled their brains." A girl said.

"Is it supposed to be a drawing of something?" A boy asked.

"Yeah, it's a masterful rendition of a squiggly line." The girl replied.

"Everyone laughed at me when I said chalk was dangerous. Well who's laughing now? No one." A boy shouted.

_'Just great a armature prank at school and the men in black all over the battle site.'_ James thought as he hears what his classmates has said.

* * *

><p><strong>Class<strong>

"Okay, okay, everybody, give me your attention. For a change." Ms. Assaji murmured the last part to herself, though some of the students at the front of the class still heard it and snickered. "You, too, Kazu." she said when she saw the boy meticulously folding a piece of notebook paper into an airplane.

"Aww." Kazu groaned in protest, but discarded the unfinished plane anyway.

"I assume none of you vandalized the football field." She said, "But, if you know anything about it, let me know, okay?"

"Now, pick up your pencils, it's pop quiz time." Miss Assaji added.

The rest of the class burst into protest, all of the voices blending together to become nigh-indecipherable noise.

But one voice stood out from all the rest.

"You never said anything about a test!" Kazu shouted.

"That's the whole point of a pop quiz, Kazu." Ms. Asaji replied, grabbing a stack of papers from behind her podium.

"But it's not fair!" Kazu whined.

"If life were fair, I'd be in the Malibu." the woman sighed before handing out the quiz papers to the students at the front of each row. "Maybe this'll teach you to pay attention in class.

"If life were fair you get a spa vacation during the weekends and I'm in survival training." James muttered when Miss Assaji is in front of him the woman couldn't keep a small smile from coming out, but it disappeared quickly.

"Aww, I don't wanna learn that!" Kazu moan.

Ms. Asaji just shook her head and sighed once again. _'Sometimes I just don't understand how he maintains a solid B in this class.'_ she had moved him away from Takato and Kenta, and he was surrounded by classmates who would rat him out in a second, but his grades never declined.

It was the same with almost all of their classes, and it stumped more than a few teachers.

For the first time in their respective careers, they encountered troublemakers who weren't dumb slackers, but intelligent and hard-working boys.

Most were almost totally unfamiliar with even the concept, but Nami Asaji had met the type before, in her very first teaching job.

Even so Kazu and Kenta, especially Kazu, surprised even her on a regular basis.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch<strong>

"I'm telling you, man, there's something really weird going on around here. Those drawings on the football field are just like crop circles, and those are made by aliens!" A boy said.

_'Oh bother.'_ James thought as he ate some of his sandwich that he packed.

"You guys are way off base." a boy in a green shirt said, pointing his spork at "Alien Boy".

"There's no such thing as aliens it was really a ghost! And that dinosaur the principal said he saw over the weekend? It was a ghost dinosaur."

"Okay...but how did a ghost ate yesterdays cafeteria meatloaf?" "Alien Boy's" red-shirted friend asked

James choked when he heard that.

"Only a ghost can eat what the cafeteria makes!" The boy said.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

"Nobody has any idea who drew the chalk lines." Takato commented.

"Hm, probably a prank." Henry replied.

"Yeah, you think they'd have some clue, but they don't." Takato said.

"A really good prankster I guess." Henry shrugged.

"Whoever did it has to be pretty clever." Henry agreed

"Really armature pranks anyone can make." James said as he walk by entering the same Humvee.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow<strong>

Takato walked to the school with their digimon. "So, how come it's okay to come here today?" Guilmon asked.

"'Cause it's the weekend." Takato answered.

"Weekend?" the digimon asked.

"No one's at school, see." the boy replied.

"Right, wait, but we're here, see." Guilmon pointed out.

"But no one else is going to be here, see." Takato said.

They entered the school yard only to find that they were not the only ones there.

"This is even worse than the last time. Do you have any idea what our chalk budget is going to be this year? And we're hosting that big hopscotch tournament." The principal said to one of the coaches.

The soccer field was once again covered in squiggly chalk lines.

"What again." James said as he walk in and stood beside Takato.

"I have an idea. Why don't we just use some ground up bread crumbs." The coach replied.

"Bread crumbs...have you been reading that fairy tale book again?" The principal asked.

"I just like the pictures." The coach shot back defensively.

Takato and James exchanged exasperated looks before slipping by them to go feed the rabbits.

"Eat up guys. Don't worry, it's not from the cafeteria," Takato said.

The rabbits all gathered around and began to eat.

"Making a new friend Guilmon?" Takato asked. The digimon was outside of the rabbit pin and was sniffing at one of the animals through the fence.

"They seem to be getting along," James commented as he check the shed.

"Just don't eat him, okay?" Takato snickered.

Guilmon hummed and looked away from the cage.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked

"I smell digimon," Guilmon answered.

"Digimon, careful it might be dangerous," Takato warned. "And me without a weapon. Unless rabbits count."

"They don't." James commented as he pulls out his trusty SIG Sauer P228.

"Oh wait, this will work," Takato said as he picked up a broom.

"Really your going to whack it with a broom." James said to Takato.

"Unless you have an extra gun which I don't know how to use." Takato replied.

"Good point." James said.

"Back there." Guilmon pointed at a large cylinder.

As they walked forward with the broom in hand.

James aim at the cylinder covering Takato

Takato looked behind the thing and got ready to hit the digimon, but stopped when he saw it.

It was a little white digimon with a red upside down triangle on his forehead.

He was snoring softly as he slept.

"What the." James said as he moved from behind Takato and knelt next to the digimon.

"He is a cute little guy." Takato commented.

"Wow." They both breathed when the digimon's green eyes opened.

"Hi," Takato said while James waved.

The digimon looked at them for a second before jumping up.

"Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello!" He exclaimed.

"Hey there," Takato replied as he tried to pick up the digimon, but he jumped back out of the boy's reach.

"What's wrong? Don't be afraid, we're your friends," Takato smiled as he once again tried to pick up the digimon, who once again leap away from him before he could.

The digimon landed on top of James head. "Huh?" The 12 year old reached up and tried to pick up the digimon, but he jumped off her head and landed on the ground. He curled up his large ears, his cheeks stained pink, and his green eyes glistening.

"Play!" he exclaimed.

"Okay." Takato tried a third time to pick up the digimon but failed.

"Tell you what, why don't we play latter?" The 11 year old suggested.

"No, no, no, no, no!" the digimon shook his head.

Takato and James gave a strained smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Park Shed<strong>

It took some time but the duo and Huilmon were eventually able to get the little digimon away from the school and to where Guilmon was staying.

Along the way they also learned the digimon's name.

"So you're Calumon?" Guilmon asked.

"Right." Calumon exclaimed.

Guilmon went back to curiously sniffing the digimon.

"I called Henry. He and Terriermon should be here soon," Takato commented.

James nodded as he asked Calumon.

"What were you doing at the school?" James asked.

"Playing!" Calumon laughed as Guilmon's nose tickled him.

Henry arrived a few minutes latter. "I wonder where he came from. I didn't see a digital field when we found him," Takato said.

"He must have been here for awhile." James stated.

"I'm amazed he was out there on his own." Henry replied.

"He is out there," Terriermon said.

"How do you get your nose so tickly?" Calumon asked.

"Hey, maybe we should get a tamer for the little guy. He looks like he could use one." Henry suggested.

"He should have someone looking after him." James mused.

"Yeah, but who?" Takato asked.

The 11 year old thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"I think I know someone who could do it." he exclaimed.

"Well alright, let's go get him." Henry replied.

"Who are you thinking of?" James asked as he has a weird feeling he knows.

"You'll know when you see him." Takato answered as they left, leaving Guilmon to watch after Calumon.

* * *

><p><strong>Park<strong>

Takato lead them to the playground where Kazu, Kenta, and another boy were all playing cards.

"That's him, right over there," Takato said.

"Kazu." James nodded.

It made sense, the boy loved digimon.

He played the game all the time.

"Hm...okay, I'll play my upgrade card." Kazu said.

"Huh, you can't do that," Kenta stated.

"But that's not fair." the blond boy Kazu was playing said.

"The one who just played the upgrade card is Kazu. He's the one I was thinking of." Takato told Henry.

"Hm," Henry hummed as he held his chin.

"I won, doesn't matter if it's fair or not," Kazu proclaimed.

"Does to." Kenta argued.

Kazu ignored him and slapped down another card.

"Aw, no, not again!" the blond boy he was playing shouted as he lost.

"He knows almost everything about digimon." Takato said.

"Yeah, he's real good at the game, but he does cheat sometimes." James nodded as he played yesterday with hi,.

"Hm, I'm not sure if he would be the best choice. Look at the way he plays that game. He gives his digimon all sorts of powers so he can beat up the other guy but he takes away all the energy it uses to protect itself," Henry pointed out.

"Yeah that does sound like something Kazu would do alright. He's really big into power." Takato replied.

Takato hummed as he imagined Kazu being Calumon's tamer.

"Yep, you're right Henry." Takato sighed.

"Someone else then?" Henry said.

"A girl maybe." James suggested.

"Hey, Suzie." Terriermon said.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Uh... Who's Suzie?" Takato and James asked as he looked at Henry.

"She's my sis," Henry informed him, "She's nice, I guess." he said.

"I think it's a good idea." James smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Henry's Apartment<strong>

"Miss. Pwetty Pants, it's time to get weady for the ball," Suzie exclaimed as she took a jacket off the doll she planned to take with her

"The gween does a good job of bwinging out Miss. Pwetty Pant's eyes." Suzie smiled.

"By nice you mean crazy?" Takato whispered to Henry as they watched the 7 year olds play.

"Pretty much." Henry replied to Takato.

"Then again, Calumon's not playing with a full deck either." James pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wish the 'Miss. Pwetty Pants' treatment on anyone." Henry stated.

"How bad could it be?" Takato asked.

He then imagined how bad it could be.

"Uhh," the 11 year old trailed as he deflated and looked down.

"See what I mean?" Henry asked.

Takato nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Bench outside<strong>

"Hm, you know a girl's not a bad idea, but we need one our own age." Henry commented as they all sat on a bench.

"Is there anyone from your class?" Henry asked Takato.

"Uh, a girl from my class, huh?" Takato hummed as he thought about it.

"No Idea. You?" James asked.

"Huh." He then imagined if Jeri became Calumon's tamer.

'Mom's right my imagination can be a cruse.' He thought.

He then cradled his head in his hands.

James, Henry and Terriermon look at Takato in confusion.

They continued trying to find someone to be Calumon's tamer, but came up with nothing.

When it started to get late they went by the bakery to get some bread for Guilmon and Calumon before heading towards the hideout.

"I can't believe it. We didn't find anyone for Calumon and it took all day." Henry said as they walked by the school.

"Maybe Calumon will be alright without a tamer." James commented.

"Yeah, come on, we'd better get back before Guilmon eats the whole park." Takato said.

"Let's wait, maybe he'll eat Calumon and solve our problems." Terriermon suggested.

"That's not funny," James stated as he gave the digimon a hard look.

"Who says I was joking?" Terriermon replied.

James growled softly as he hit the digimon on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Terriermon shouted as he rubbed his head.

"That's rude you know," the digimon huffed.

"Like you weren't being rude first." James replied.

They made it to the hideout only to find Calumon and Guilmon gone.

"And I told them like twenty times not to leave," Takato stated as he ran out of the building.

"It doesn't matter how many times you tell them if they're not listening." Terriermon pointed out.

"Everything will be fine," Henry reassured.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Takato sighed.

"I hope your right." James stated.

"I think your hope was misplaced." Takato groaned as he spotted a digital field forming.

"It's by the school." Henry told them.

They all ran towards the school.

"Another digimon is coming through. Let's go." Henry said as they all stood by the closed gate of the school yard as a Humvee arrive with Marinemon.

"I brought extra armor." He said making everyone look at the Marine Digimon.

"Let get it on!" James shouted as he ran to get the armor.

"Right." Takato nodded as the two boys ran to get the extra armor.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Digital Field at School<strong>

"Why am I sure this involves Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Because it probably does." James answered.

Takato pulled down his goggles while Henry put on sunglasses and James polarize his helmet so they could pass through the field.

"Calumon, Guilmon!" Takato shouted when he saw the two digimon.

"Who is that?" Terriermon asked.

There was a third digimon there.

A tiny digimon that had sharp teeth and claws.

"Vilemon, champion level. Nasty little thing." Henry answered.

"That's a champion?" James said in surprise.

Vilemon was just so tiny that it was hard to believe usually their has big as a human not smaller.

"This will even the playing field." Takato said as he pulled out a card.

"Digi-modify: hyper wing activate." Takato called.

Three pairs of white wings appeared on Guilmon's back. "Get him!"

"Right," Guilmon nodded.

He flew to where Vilemon was.

"Marinemon engage target with extreme prejudice." James said to Marinemon as he loads his FN F2000 with FN GL-1 grenade launcher.

"Roger!" Marinemon answer him as he charge to battle.

"Pyro sphere." Guilmon knocked the champion out of the air.

"No so easy now that Guilmon can fly too, huh?" Takato smiled.

"Aw nuts!" Vilemon shouted.

He then crossed his arms and got ready to attack only for Marinemon to open fire.

"HEY!" Vilemon shouted.

"Terriermon, it's your turn." Henry stated.

"I'm on it," Terriermon nodded.

"Digi-modify: speed activate." Henry called.

Terriermon darted forward, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Terriermon knocked Vilemon down right as he was beginning to recover from Marinemon's attack.

Vilemon flapped his wings and was able to unsteadily stay in the air.

"Nightmare shocker." Vilemon called.

Everyone hit the deck as the blue sound waves passed over them.

"Are you okay?" Calumon asked.

"Mm hmm." Guilmon replied.

"Just peachy." Marinemon snorted as he loads the Grenade Launcher.

"Have you had enough yet fools?" Vilemon taunted.

"I'm pretty sure we were kicking his ass." James huffed.

"Not the time or place for this." Henry stated as he looked at Vilemon.

"Right." Takato looked back at the cards they had. "I can't decide." he said.

"Demon-" Vilemon began.

"Yeah right." Rika said as she and Renamon joined the scene.

"You're too tiny to bother with, but a fight's a fight. Renamon." The fox digimon got ready for a fight.

"I'd hate to beat up on a girl, but if you insist." Vilemon taunted.

Vilemon flew towards Renamon.

"Digi-modify: clone activate," Rika shouted.

"Nightmare shocker!" Vilemon called.

"Wuss," Rika smirked as the attack hit Renamon and the digimon disappeared.

"Huh?" Vilemon seemed surprised at first.

"Gotcha!" he cheered, assuming victory.

"The only thing you've got is a serious case of the uglies." Rika stated.

"Look behind you." the ginger haired girl pointed.

"Uh oh." Vilemon gasped when he saw Renamon.

"Diamond storm." the digimon called. The attack hitting and killing Vilemon.

Renamon absorbed his data and the digital field faded.

"Don't bother with any thanks. I did it for the data and that's all." Rika stated.

"Data?" Takato frowned.

"Huh." Rika looked at him.

"Digimon are living creatures, and you kill them." Takato stated.

"He's right, they are alive." Henry said.

Rika looked down, it seemed their words were beginning to get to her.

"No, digimon are nothing more than data," Rika stated.

"Renamon," the girl said. She and her partner turned to leave, but stopped.

Calumon giggled as he hugged the girl's leg.

"What is that little thing?" she asked, her voice much warmer than it had been before.

"Is he yours?" Rika turned to James.

"My Partner is over there." James said as he point at Marinemon filling some of the holes.

"Hi, wanna play?" Calumon asked as he smiled up at the ten year old.

Rika stared at the digimon silently.

"Hey, don't you touch him." Takato shouted.

Rika's expression hardened hiding her true expression from them.

"Come on, Renamon. Why would I want to waste my time with these goggle heads?" She scoffed as she walked away.

"Humph, Takato's the only one with goggles." James retorted.

"What's her deal?" Takato crossed his arms.

"Finally, a little fun!" Calumon exclaimed.

The others all looked at him in surprise.

Calumon then began to hop away.

"Wait, it's dangerous out there by yourself." Takato called.

"It's dangerous here with you too, and there must be people out there who are more fun than you." Calumon pointed out as he continued to bounce away. "Goodbye, Guilmon!"

"I hope he's okay," Takato said.

"He's a strange little digimon. I've never seen anything like him. I don't even know if he wants a tamer." Henry mused.

"Or how long that tamer would survive." Terriermon added.

"With their sanity in tact," Marinemon snorted.

"You gonna be okay?" Henry asked when he saw that Takato did not look that confident.

"I'm sure that Calumon can take care of himself." James reassured.

"Yeah." Takato sighed.

James looked at the field and have a devious thought.

_'Now for a master prank.'_ James thought

* * *

><p><strong>Tommorrow at School<strong>

"First it's chalk, now it's chalk and holes. I'm about ready to pave this field over with pavement." The principal shouted.

"We already have a parking lot." One of the coaches pointed out.

"You can be replaced, you know?" The principal replied.

"Is it supposed to be a school project or something?" A kid asked.

"Yeah, it's a housing complex for low income gophers." A girl snorted.

"I bet it's a prank by the shot put team. All that lifting and throwing has scrambled their brains." Another girl said.

"Why me?" the principal groaned.

"It was ghost." a boy said.

"A Ghost and gnomes that travel through time." a second boy stated.

"You know, they probably wouldn't even believe us if we told them the truth." Takato whispered to Henry and James as they stood at the back of the crowd.

"They'd probably sooner go with the time traveling gnomes." James commented.

"I know," Henry snickered.

Takato and James soon joining him in his laughter.

Before leaving James drew a pentagram with holes in each tip of the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of this chapter any comments or any<strong> **ideas you want to add?**

**Please Read and Review please or I'll delete this story for the lack of reviews**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - O Partner, Where Art Thou?

* * *

><p><strong>What if a James Saito Sinnach wasn't from the Digidestineds Universe but from the Tamers?<strong>

**What happens if his Digimon partner is a Marinemon?**

* * *

><p>After yesterday antics James is now on the phone with Rika.<p>

"Why did you lie Rika." James asked Rika who is on the line.

_"I don't want people think I'm a softy! I build up a reputation for being an Ice Queen."_ Rika retorted.

"True but you like cute things except dresses." James smirked.

_"YOU TELL THAT TO THOSE GOOGLEHEADS YOU'LL BE SORRY!"_ Rika shouted.

"Geez alright, alright just joking." James said as he rub his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Streets of Shinjuku<strong>

"I'll tell you this we will never know the opposite gender." James said as he check his new SCAR-H STD with AN/PVQ-31 Rifle Combat Optic, AN/PEG-15 laser designatior, Extended Dual-Mag, and an FN GL-1 grenade launcher.

"I hear that." Marinemon said as they drive through traffic.

"I mean I'm Rika's childhood friend yet I still don't understand her sometimes." James said as he check Marinemon's new SCAR-H LB with EOTech Holographic Combat Optic, Beta C-Mag, Grippod foregrip and Harris bipod.

"I know." Replied Marinemon as they stop at a red light.

Then the on broad computer starts to beep as it detects a bio-emergence.

"Lets ride!" James shouted as Marinemon turn on the sirens and speed towards the bio-emergence.

* * *

><p><strong>Bio-emergence point.<strong>

As they arrive the battle is already over.

"Renamon, it's time to go," Rika stated when the digital field had faded.

"Hey wait a minute. Can't we just talk?" Takato asked.

"Sure, I've got something to say. Don't ever try that again. Renamon and I work alone." Rika growled.

"Does that qualify as a conversation?" Henry asked.

"In her book I guess it does." Takato replied as the girl walked away

"We're late lets go back." James said to Marinemon as they drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>Park Near James's patrol route<strong>

_'Renamon leave'_ Ordered Rika through a mental link they shared since becoming partners

_'Do you believe it is wise?'_ Asked Renamon concerned for her

_'I'll be fine just go'_ Was the response, the last thing she needed was Renamon listening into her thoughts when they were all so jumbled up.

_'How is it that the googleheaded's baby can digivovle at will, yet Renamon can't. I'm the better tamer. Right.'_ Rika thought as she continued to walk down the street heading for home.

Remembering how he was digivolve like it was a plaything last time.

"He shouldn't be able to, Renamon has absorbed so much data when he ignores it." Mumbled Rika remembering how earlier how Guilmon completely ignored Allomon's data.

Because of her thoughts she completely was unaware that she had been heading on a completely different path, leading her near the less appealing districts.

That is until the smell of booze hit her nostrils taking her out her thoughts, finally noticing that there were four guys following her.

Taking a deep breath she turned and confronted them. "What do you want?" Rika asked with a glare though got laughs from them

"Oh nothing sugar just. Looking for a fun time" Answered one of the men smiling showing her he had some missing teeth, following a chorus of laughs from the men unnoticed is James's Humvee near by.

"Marinemon I'll handle them you watch for the rest of them." James said exiting the Humvee.

"Right." Replied Marinemon.

"Oh there you are love." James called out as he turned a corner and got in front of Rika blocking her from view of the men and got a minor blush from the girl at his declaration, even though she knew it was just a part of the plan.

"Get lost kid this here little bitch is ours." Called out the man while licking his lips.

"I'll say this once and once only leave before I take you out." James responded his voice full of venom.

"And if we don't, who are you any way her boyfriend?" Asked one of the men before laughing.

"I am, so get lost before I loose my temper." James called out, though got laughs from the men who took out pocket knives.

"Have it your way fool. Just sit tight Rika these idiots are going down." James said before he charged at the men having three of them meeting him half way.

Before one of them tried to slash him before his arm was caught and twisted in a sharp angle before he was punched at the back of his head.

Turning the tide James caught another man before over powering him and used the knife still in his hand to stab him in the shoulder before backhanding him.

Turning he easily broke though the man poor guard delivering a punch to his stomach followed by a knee to the face.

"So you going to leave us alone?" James asked as he stared into the mans eyes, his own looking like hell froze over.

"Just die!" called out the man as he threw the knife at James only for it to be caught and thrown back hitting him in the leg.

Then Rika walked over to him where she then delivered a kick to his groin, getting a flinch from James as he heard an audible squishing noise.

"Any reason you're here alone?" James asked as he cuffed the men.

"What does it matter to you?" Rika shot back.

"Oh nothing much, just looking out for you is all." James answered as he finished.

"You don't need to help me you know." Rika called out as she turned to walk away.

Getting a brow raised from James.

"Impressive being assaulted yet still as tough as nails, huh" James responded as he walked beside her.

"I would have been fine, Renamon would have made it in time" Rika answered.

"Wow putting a lot of fate in 'Data', huh?" James tease her.

"She's not data" Rika answered without noticing the teasing voice.

"Well that's what you keep calling them, so which is it?" James tease again.

"Ugh, stop with your annoying taesing." Rika ordered.

"Now whose asked for the teasing." James innocently asked before he was elbowed in the ribs

"Rika just be close to your partner closer than before, you're so close to it but you won't let it happen." James answered as they stopped in front of her home, surprising her they were able to get there so quickly.

"I still don't get it?" Rika asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"You will. But know this Rika this path you're walking now of 'Digimon are nothing but data' will only bring you both pain. They breathe, they bleed, they feel and they care just like us. Just think about it you'll understand" James said before unconsciously and accidentally kissing Rika on the cheek.

"UH OH! Uh I gotta go!" James shouted while blushing before running away from a blushing Rika.

* * *

><p><strong>Park<strong>

"So what happen?" Marinemon asked as they patrol around the park.

"Nothing." James said embarrassed.

"Really?" Marinemon look at him.

"YES NOW SHUT IT WITH THE QUESTIONS ALREADY!" James shouted.

"Alright, alright geez." Marinemon said before they notice the Digital field.

* * *

><p><strong>Park Digital field<strong>

"I wonder I Renamon is here yet?" Rika mumbled as she went into the digital field and noticed all the webs.

"What's with the webs?" Rika asked herself.

"Rika? Run!" Called out the voice of Renamon as she saw her tamer come on to the scene.

She couldn't be here, Dokugumon were known to eat their victims after they defeated them and she wouldn't let that happen to Rika.

"Huh?" Rika asked as she was confused before she was saved by Renamon grabbing her and somersaulting out of the way of an oncoming Poison Thread attack.

"Are you alright?" Renamon asked her voice full of concern

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rika answered before both turn to face Dokugumon who had revealed her self.

"Perfect, I was just thinking of what to do for dinner." Dokugumon said with a throaty voice

"Eat dirt." Renamon shot back as she stood in front of Rika, her own eyes narrowing.

"Oh your feisty too." Dokugumon said as she planned out her attack

Mean while Rika pulled out her D-ark, they would need every advantage they had. Pulling up the data Rika read it out loud "Dokugumon, whoa Champion level, finally we have a worthy opponent, with her Poison thread attack and Venom Blast this spider's as deadly as she is ugly."

"Then I'd better step on her." Renamon added before charging into battle before calling out

**"DIAMOND STORM!"** Sending a barrage of diamond crystals at Dokugumon, only for it to be countered by Poison Thread which stopped the attack in its tracks.

Before Dokugumon turned and fired a Venom Blast attack stopping Renamon from advancing.

"Renamon, don't give up!" Rika shouted as she moved towards Renamon.

"Rika? Get out of here!" Renamon yelled out struggling with her confinement.

If she was going to die no use for Rika to die too.

But before Rika could hear her she was trapped by Dokugumon's web.

With Dokugumon closing in on the girl.

**"DIAMOND STROM!"** Renamon shouted as she fired of her attack fending of Dokugumon and at the same time freeing Rika.

**"SUPPRESSING FIRE!"** A Voice shouted as red lances hit Dokugumon.

Looking at the the culprit is Marinemon and James.

"Great a Dokugumon." Marinemon said with so much venom.

"And We're here to wait for pest control." James said as he aimed his weapon.

"I don't know where that attack came from but no matter, they will die soon enough too!" Dokugumon shouted.

Before turning to face Rika and fired a Venom Blast only for Rika to be protected by Renamon.

"Oh Renamon, why you do it?" Rika asked her voice full of concern as she watched her broken partner

"Because you're my partner?" Renamon answered weakly as she was caught by Rika.

"I'm so sorry, Renamon!" Rika shouted, never noticing Calumon next to her

"Rika…get away while you can." Renamon whispered.

"Don't go away, please don't leave me." Rika responded her voice choking up and her eyes full of tears.

"I have too…please go" whispered the digimon.

"Wait…you can't…Renamon!" cried out Rika, her digivice beginning to give off light, finally activating the digivolving program.

**"Renamon digivolve to... Kyubimon!"**

"You did it, but how?" Rika asked as she took in her partners new form

"It was you Rika, you made me digivolve." Kyubimon answered.

"Poison Thread!" yelled out Dokugumon trying to end it quick, she knew the game had changed.

"Pay back time." Kyubimon said calmly before closing her eyes concentrating before she called out Fox Tail Inferno sending nine shots of fire atDokugumon, each one lighting the webs.

Both Champions then charged at each other before Kyubimon called out Dragon Wheel spinning her self and making a blue fire dragon that fried Dokugumon to a crisp before she bursted into data.

Ignoring the data Kyubimon simply landed in front of Rika.

"The data. why didn't you load it?" Rika asked confused

"Because I don't need it any more, I have you now Rika so do you now understand." answered Kyubimon.

"Yeah…I think I do." Rika said with a small smile

"I couldn't digivolve. Until you really cared about me, Rika." Kyubimon said.

"Oh…I guess James was right. Not that I'm ever going to admit it" added Rika before giggling while blushing.

"Ahem."

Both of them look at Marinemon and James remembering their still here.

"What is this about me being right?" James asked the duo making Rika shutter.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of this chapter<strong>**?**

**Please Read and Review please or I'll delete this story for real!**


	6. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Sorry but my finals are coming up.**

**So no more updates till a new massage appears on my profiles.**


End file.
